<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is that crunching snow or bones? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670028">Is that crunching snow or bones?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, adapted from That Stream where quackity is terrified of techno, only the first part, yes this is sort of old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity decides to get over his fear of Technoblade</p><p>Karl doesn't understand, and Technoblade knows the terror his presence brings &amp; does nothing to mitigate this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is that crunching snow or bones?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s a woman, Karl, where’s a woman?” Quackity shouted into the cold air, flinging his arms up.</p><p>His breath puffed out in white clouds as he wandered across the snow-covered hills with his friend. Karl snickered at his dramatics.</p><p>“The only woman around right now is Technoblade!” Karl continued, tone joking and equally over-dramatic.</p><p>Quackity let out an involuntary chuckle before pausing. “What?”</p><p>He swivelled and turned around to see Karl typing something into his communicator. “Wait, wait!”</p><p>Quackity tripped and stumbled through the ankle-high snow in his haste to get to Karl before he could send the message. “Don’t talk to him!”</p><p>It was too late. A ping from his own communicator signalled that a message had just been registered by the general chat.</p><p>“No… Don’t talk to Techno! What were you thinking!” He raised him hands to his head in despair. “Let’s hide, go dark on him. Let’s go, let’s go!”</p><p>Karl sent him a weird look. “It’s just Techno, Quackity. What’s wrong?” He typed something else into his communicator, and Quackity’s own dinged again.</p><p> </p><p>“-Stop messaging him!” The cold was starting to get to him, it was. That was the reason for the chills sent down his spine. “Karl, Karl, you need to know something. Last year, I think it was, there was this competition called Minecraft Monday.”</p><p>Karl nodded.</p><p>“I was in this competition with JunkyJanker and you know what happened? Techno was the scariest motherfucker in that competition. And to this day, I’m still fucking scared of him!” He rushed out.</p><p>His friend gave him a blank look. “You lost me at JunkyJanker.”</p><p>Quackity exhaled slowly, pulling his beanie down over his ears.</p><p>“Hey, listen,” Karl started again, “If you can’t beat him, have him join Rutabag-ville.”</p><p>That made some sense. He released his tight grip on the edges of his beanie. “Okay, you know what. You know what? Let’s have a meeting with Technoblade. I gotta address my fears.”</p><p>Reaching for his own communicator, he sent his own message to Techno. ‘Technoblade, can we speak?’</p><p>“I hope he says no.” He said to Karl, fretting over a potential chat with The Blade. Technoblade was absolutely terrifying.</p><p>“I hope he says yes.” Karl responded.</p><p>‘Can’t, I’m already chatting with other people,’ came the reply. Quackity breathed a sigh of relief. “God has saved me!”</p><p>Something about that felt upsetting though. He brushed it off as residual worry at a potential meeting with Techno. He didn’t have to, he was safe. Yet his hands moved of their own accord.</p><p>‘Tech no I wanna have a meeting. A 3 minute meeting.’ Sent 1 second ago. </p><p>Why had he done that? “Aha, let’s just completely disregard his personal choices of being in a meeting with other people.”</p><p>Karl gave him another weird look. “Weren’t you terrified of him like 30 seconds ago?”</p><p>“No, no. You know what, Karl, this is a therapy session. I’m going to overcome my flashbacks.” He justified his own actions, frantically. Why had he done that? But it was too late now.</p><p>‘Ok.’</p><p>He was doomed. Why on earth had he sent that message? Why, why, why? There was no way he was going to be able to overcome his fears of Techno as it was. There was no way.</p><p>His paranoia seemed to have infected Karl as well, by now. Digging a short bit into a nearby hill, his friend gestured for him to come in. It was a welcome refuge for them while Quackity tried to overcome the paralysis that had taken control of him the moment that reply had been received.</p><p>He screeched in panic, the high-pitched sound echoing around the makeshift cave. Karl flinched.</p><p>“He’s on his way!” Quackity whispered into the darkness.</p><p>“That he is.” Karl’s voice came through the blackness morosely. “Perhaps this was a mistake.”</p><p>They waited in the cave, chatting about what to do when he arrived. These chats were interspersed with worried remarks and plans in case of emergency, but they didn’t manage to get one mapped out before he arrived.</p><p>Karl was alerted when Techno sent a private message to him. “He’s at the perimeter.”</p><p>This was it.</p><p>Tentatively, they made their way out of the cave. Techno’s voice pierced through the softly drifting snowflakes as they headed downhill towards him.</p><p>“Helllooo.”</p><p>Quackity yelped and grabbed Karl by the shoulders and forced him in front of him. Karl’s startled ‘Wha-’ was eclipsed by his shout. “Techno! It’s time for me to overcome my fears. I’m proud to say I’m no longer scared of you!”</p><p>He was only shivering because of the cold. Techno was not intimidating. The man didn’t inspire a kind of visceral fear in him.</p><p>“I’m no longer scared of you!” It sounded like a denial even to his own ears.</p><p>“Uh… alright. Real nice character arc you’re having there.” Technoblade sounded like he had been caught off-guard.</p><p>“No, no, no, I’m actually really fucking scared.” There, he admitted it. He felt Karl snicker and gripped his shoulders a bit tighter, sending the back of his head a harsh glare. “Listen- Listen, I gotta overcome these fears - this trauma from Minecraft Mondays.”</p><p>It was at this point that Technoblade came into their view, finally visible through the falling snow. Albeit blurred due the quantity of snowflakes drifting to the ground, his outline could be seen. Quackity’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“They say the best way to overcome your fears is to confront them.” He muttered to himself, squeezing Karl’s shoulders in panic again.</p><p>Unfortunately, this caused Karl to hiss in pain, and his own hands reached up to take Quackity’s off his shoulders, stepping sideways to walk alongside him. This left his body completely open, and suddenly all the layers that he was wearing as insulation against the cold didn’t seem all that thick. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt very, very vulnerable.</p><p>Technoblade, now completely visible, tilted his head to the side. His face was completely covered in that fierce piglin mask he had worn to his fight with Dream, and his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.</p><p>“Have you ever considered that sometimes, fear is good?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i regret RPF and its ability to suck me into it<br/>this was fun though<br/>is it obvious that I rushed this in an hour?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>